


Nothing Or Everything

by TeaCoffeeQastre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCoffeeQastre/pseuds/TeaCoffeeQastre
Summary: "Innit asked me for a favor.""From Tommy? What does he want now?""George, dead.""George?" He cackled, wondering if his attempt at a laugh was cynical enough. Joyful enough to mask the sudden feeling of thorns in his chest. Fake enough to fool Technoblade of all people. “George is nothing.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Nothing Or Everything

It was that time of night. The time when all the candles were blown out, lanterns flickering as the last traces of wax smoked into the air. No one was out and about. No one was supposed to be out and about. 

Perfect time for debauchery and clandestine meetings. 

He looked out the window, into the forests that surrounded the east walls of the castle. A meeting was happening tomorrow with Bad to discuss relations with the Badlands and the growing problem of the vines. He was supposed to be there. He would be there. But the meeting was early, and right now, it was late, and he was still awake.

_What are you looking for?_

Who. Not a what. Frustrated fingers tugged through his hair. His thoughts—he was hearing George in his head now. _But who?_ It was just an inkling. A feeling with nothing behind it other than a prickling feeling that followed him all day. Maybe that was why he was having trouble admitting to himself who he was looking for.

It was a clear sky. No clouds drifting by to block the glow of the moon. 

He stepped out onto the balcony, relishing in the crispy air. From here, he could see the garden with the newly installed pond. Sapnap asked for it to be built after getting his new fish.

His heartbeat thumped loudly in his head. Minutes went by, and he ignored the urge to pace, twirling his sword soundlessly through the air. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he should let his aching feet take him upstairs to his room. Well, not his. But George and Sapnap decorated it for him. 

A minute came and went. Two. 

He saw it. A streak of soft pink against the inky black of the tree trunks. His hand latched onto the railing of the balcony, and with a breath, he launched himself over the edge, bracing for the impact. His legs collided with the grass, a jolt that travelled up his chest and through his teeth. 

The woods confronted him. Layers and layers of leaves for someone to hide in. He marched on. 

It was a short walk before he learned that his instincts were right. “Hello.” But his satisfaction was short-lived, washed away by wariness.

“Mornin’ Dream.” 

He rolled his eyes behind his mask. “Only you would stalk me all day before asking for me to come talk to you.”

“Ask?” Technoblade laughed slightly. “I did no such thing.” 

Maybe Dream would have laughed, too. But the stakes were too high to pretend that it was just like old times again. What he would give for Technoblade to just be his opponent at the Festival sparring match again, to share drinks with him and trade witty insults across the table. Now all that was left were sarcastic greetings and subtle threats. All the humor was left in times before. 

“Why are you here?” 

Technoblade was propped against a tree, the bony white of his mask shining out from the shadows created by the canopy. “Innit asked me for a favor.”

“Never thought you were the type to give out favors for free.” 

“His favor aligns with my beliefs. Nice how it worked out.” 

“From Tommy?” He scoffed. Out of everyone Techno thought to ally with, and he chose Tommy. A child who was way too focused on outdoing his own brother to realize that he was doing more harm than good with all his schemes. “What does he want now?” 

“George.” Dream felt his grip tighten on the hilt of his sword. He wondered if Techno saw it too. He hated nights with clear skies. Nights where the moon illuminated the woods and the land enough for people to see him. “Dead.”

“George?" He cackled, wondering if his attempt at a laugh was cynical enough. Joyful enough to mask the sudden feeling of thorns in his chest. Fake enough to fool Technoblade of all people. “George is _nothing_.” 

Barely a king. 

Not a revolutionary. 

Not a knight. 

Nothing.

He believed it. He needed to believe it. It was why he offered the throne to George at all. Because if George was nothing as the king, then Dream could be everything as his knight. _Have everything_. Have Sapnap as his best friend, have George be _his_.

“Tommy sees him as a threat, and I’m always up for overthrowing structures of power.”

“You’re going to let Tommy pit you against me?” 

“You’re going to pit yourself against me for George?”

Nothing was said for a moment, the noiselessness of everything just a little too deafening. 

God, Techno was insufferable at times. _He's different from before, isn’t he?_ Dream wondered whose fault it was. Who turned Techno from that carefree wandering soul into the bringer of chaos? _Was it you, Dream?_ He was half-tempted to tell George to fuck off out of his head. Was it him? 

“George is mine.” His throat felt dry when he finally spoke. _Is that a confession?_ He wondered how Techno would take what he said. “Mine to protect.” 

“But that’s the reason,” Techno called, his words softer than before. Sad, almost. As if he was understanding.

Dream smiled, not willing to betray his confusion, his head canting to the side. “Reason for what?”

“George is—he means a lot to you,” Techno murmured, moving away from the tree, joining Dream in the moonlit clearing. Such an odd array of colors assembling in the dead of night. “Tommy might be a kid, but he knows that.” 

_You’re too obvious, Dream_. 

“Tommy is _lucky_ that I let him sit on that throne of his.” 

Techno stepped closer, close enough that Dream could see the glint of his eyes through his mask. Nonchalant as always. What did his own eyes look like? _Are you afraid, Dream_? 

“Unlike you, Tommy isn’t afraid of upsetting the balance of power.” 

Dream scoffed. Techno was trying to tell him something. Make him understand something. But he was too tired to listen. “Balance?”

“Face it, Dream. You’re losing it.” Soft words again. Pitying words. 

_You’re losing, Dream._

He swallowed the growing feeling of irritation. “Have you made a decision?”

“You’ll know when I’ve made one.” 

Dream watched as Techno turned away and walked into the trees, the shadows of the forest swallowing him. A promise. Not a threat. Not yet. But Techno never played the predictable game. By the time he was laying out his threats, it would definitely be too late. 

Was it the challenge? Or was it really belief? Or maybe it was Tommy? Why was Techno going so far?

A soft sigh escaped him as he lifted his eyes to the sky. He was suddenly aware of the wind against his skin, brushing against his neck. Not the smartest plan to confront Techno without armor, but his exhaustion was heavy enough on its own, clinging to him like wet clothes in the rain, dragging at him. He barely remembered the walk to his room, but a faint spark of joy ignited in him when he saw the crooked smile carved in the wooden door. His room. It was warm when he opened the door, and his eyes darted to the fire cackling in front of his bed. 

“Dream?”

He looked over. George was sitting on his bed, wrapped up in the soft blue, knit blanket, traces of sleep still on his face. 

“George?” He smiled softly, watching the way George rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a feeling that you were still awake, so I was coming to remind you about that meeting with Bad tomorrow.” Dream felt his smile widen as George continued. “And I was right because you were gone when I—why are you holding your sword?” 

“Oh, _now_ you notice?” Dream said with a laugh. “I thought you were just colorblind, not _completely_ blind.” 

“Oh my God, I try doing one nice thing for you, and this is how you treat me,” George huffed, curling more into his blanket. 

He stared into the fire, and Dream stared at him, eyes tracing the lines of George’s pout. _George is nothing._ It was his own voice in his thoughts now. He felt himself frowning. He needed to believe it. 

But when George’s eyes darted over to him, a flush of pink rising in his cheeks as he called, “What?” 

It was impossible to believe. If George was nothing but his King, then George was everything to him. 

“Nothing,” Dream said softly. _Tommy knows how much you mean to me_. He let his sword fall against the wall, his hand going to loosen the clasp of his mask. _Techno will be after you_. George watched him as he settled onto the bed, dragging his colorless blanket over his legs, letting his head fall into his pillow. “Let’s go to bed. We have a meeting with Bad in the morning.” 

George let out a soft sigh before laying down again, his back to Dream. A moment went by. Two. And then Dream grinned again as felt George wriggling underneath the sheets. He scooted into the bed until his bones of his shoulder met Dream’s arm, and barely a minute passed before the faint crackling of the fire was accompanied by faint breathing. 

_You’ll be my knight, won’t you?_

It was George again. 

_"Of course."_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's an awful lot to cram into a one-shot, but I was itching to write a scene like this where Dream is figuring out that he cares. Based off artwork on IG by @zodakinxcii.
> 
> Not sure if I want to turn this into a whole work b/c I have commitment issues but hopefully you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Hopefully everything is okay!


End file.
